plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Overstuffed Zombie
when it destroys a plant. |flavor text = His cholesterol level is off the charts, and yet he seems to be in remarkably good Health. |trait = None}} Overstuffed Zombie is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play, and has 3 /5 . He does not have any traits, and his ability heals him to full health and gives him +2 every time he destroys a plant, unless he is destroyed in combat against one. He was added in the 2016 Feastivus event, but wasn't obtainable until the Feastivus Finale event. He was available from December 27, 2016 to January 3, 2017. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Gourmet Moustache Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This heals to full and gets +2 when it destroys a plant. *'Set:' Event Card description His cholesterol level is off the charts, and yet he seems to be in remarkably good Health. Update history Update 1.10.14 *Added to the game. Update 1.12.6 *Became craftable. Strategies With Overstuffed Zombie is like Vimpire, as he gets some sort of boost when he destroys a plant. However, unlike Vimpire, Overstuffed Zombie cannot get a strength boost, and he does not have the Frenzy trait either. However, he has the ability to heal himself to full and get +2 . This means that he does not need healing from Medic, but more importantly, his ability makes him a decent tank, unless he gets destroyed. A good strategy is to play strength-boosting tricks like Vitamin Z, as he hits even harder, letting him destroy plants easier. You can also play tricks that give him Frenzy, which works well with a strength boost. You can also give him both by playing Maniacal Laugh, making it nearly unstoppable. Beware that your opponent could use Squash or Lawnmower(only if this zombie is on the ground) to make short work of it. If you are playing as The Smash, you can also choose to play Possessed to give him extra survivability, as well as the Frenzy trait. Against When this zombie is on the field, do not play any plants with less than 3 health, as it can make Overstuffed Zombie even bulkier by letting him destroy them, unless that plant has enough strength (5, precisely) to destroy Overstuffed Zombie in one attack, such as Carrotillery. If all else fails, you must destroy this zombie quickly, or else he becomes too tanky for you to deal with. Resort to instant-kill cards like or , or if his strength gets increased, , although it can destroy your plants as well. If those are not an option, you can soften him up, or destroy him with damaging tricks like Berry Blast or Sizzle. Alternatively, you can play cards such as Steel Magnolia or Root Wall on a plant in front of him to make it harder for him to destroy it, but be careful if Overstuffed Zombie gets a strength boost. As , you can also play to stall a turn. Gallery OverstuffedZombieStats.png|Overstuffed Zombie's statistics OverstuffedZombieCard.png|Overstuffed Zombie's card OverstuffedZombieCardImage.png|Overstuffed Zombie's card image OverstuffedZombieGrayedOut.png|Overstuffed Zombie's grayed-out card OverstuffedZombieInfoButton.png|Overstuffed Zombie's grayed-out card with an info button burpingoverstuffed.jpg|Overstuffed Zombie activating his ability Overstuffedzombiedestroyed.png|Overstuffed Zombie destroyed GlitchedGrayOverstuffedZombie.png|Overstuffed Zombie tinted gray due to a glitch LocalFatManKillsTorchwood.png|Overstuffed Zombie attacking OverstuffedFrenzyZombie.jpg|Overstuffed Zombie with Frenzy Event Rewind Bundle PvZH.jpg|Overstuffed Zombie on the advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle overstuffedbonusattack.jpg|Overstuffed Zombie with 8 /12 and Frenzy doing a bonus attack after activating his ability Old OverstuffedZombieattacking.png|Overstuffed Zombie attacking Trivia *His description refers to that despite appearing unhealthy, he has a very high amount of health. *He is the only Mustache card in the class. *He is the only card whose ability heals a fighter to full, in this case, himself. *His mustache resembles the Cookie Duster customization from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Category:Gourmet cards Category:Event cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies Category:Mustache cards